


Soft Donuts

by Chezborger



Category: Trigun
Genre: 90sanime, Anime, Chubby Reader, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Slight Jealously, Trigun - Freeform, Vash the stampede - Freeform, chubby reader insert, plus size reader, plus size reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chezborger/pseuds/Chezborger
Summary: Vash grows feelings for the reader and finally let's his feelings known when he doesn't want anyone else charming her.
Relationships: Vash the Stampede/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Soft Donuts

He saw right away that she was someone amazing, somebody who cared for others wellbeing no matter the cost of her own. Like when she first offered him a drink and a meal at the little eatery she worked at because she saw him come in from walking through the scorching heat. Also when she defended him after a few low lifes tried to come around and cause trouble. Her of course not knowing who and what Vash was at the time and stood her ground telling them off. That day he saw someone so amazing he thought she was wonderfully beautiful inside and out.

After that he would think about her alot, which led him to stick around her for a while. The way she was confident and brave but also so sweet and delicate to him he loved it. He would find any excuse to chat with her or go in for a hug to feel her pillowy form, lightly dipping his fingers into her soft sides. "(Y/n), How's my favorite person in the whole world! I missed you it's been so long."

"We saw eachother yesterday Vash." She replys getting squished againts his chest into his coat.

"Like I said, too long. It's a crime!" He huffs shaking his head, still holding her in his arms. She can only sigh at this point and hope Vash doesn't notice her blushed ears or hear her heart racing. She doesn't seem to mind getting squished when she notices how warm and safe he feels. Surprisingly (Y/n) figured Vash was just overly friendly, she didn't think he even felt the same way or anything towards her until he let out small comments of Jealousy or disapproving someone who tried to make advances toward her.

Until one night Vash finally let his feelings be known when she accepted someones date, The pang of jealousy hurt and it rang through him, he didn't want someone trying to steal his (Y/n) away and took the first chance he saw fit to let her know that. "V-Vash what was that for?... " Her words stuttering, touching her plump lips where he placed a kiss on them. Being so close he could feel her soft form against his own body, He didn't want anyone else's hands or lips on her, only his gentle caresses and sweet kisses.

"Like I said, you're my favorite person. I don't want someone taking you away." He told her while his hands cupped her face bringing her in for another kiss which she gladly melted into. After that his teasing and overbearing nature is what (Y/n) grew to love and know. When he was bubbly one moment and so tender and loving in the next she couldn't help but fall deeper in love with him.

The first night they decided to make love and share a bed he pounced on her with kisses and loving touches. She was nervous about how he would react to her soft body that was different from other woman but all those nerves went away when he made her feel beautiful and made her know she was. His tender words and kisses againts her jaw down to her neck while his hands roamed her sides made her crazy.

"You're so beautiful." His hands wander and caress her soft curves and thick thighs making (Y/n) gasp and chew her lip. "So sexy and cute, I could just die a happy man right now, preferably trapped between your thighs." He smiles cheekily while coaxing her to open them more so he can settle between them. They fumble and undress eachother, now it's his turn to be self conscious when his toned scarred torso is revealed. His demeanor changes and his brows furrow slightly trying to look away.

"None of that, Vash. You're every bit that I could've dreamed for." She pushes him back and straddles his lap, trapping him between her soft thighs and reassures him by placing soft kisses on every scar she could. It's her turn to cup his face and pepper it in kisses. He sighs dreamily and holds her close around her pillowy waist. Gentle kisses turned heated and hands that explored eachother turn more feverishly. His big hands taking handfuls of each heavy breasts that spilled out from her bra and fondle them making her moan at feeling her breast and nipples caressed. His eyes light up like a kid in a candy store. Her nipples where like sweet candies that he sucked on fervently earning crys from her mouth. He could feel her slick heat and damp panties through his own boxers which spurred him on more. Small kisses scattered across her breast made her grid her heated core against his trapped hard on feeling him hard and hot between her clothed lips, her wall griping around nothing because she knew he could cum from that alone.

Vash lays her down while he kisses everywhere on her heated body. Kisses lingering on her breasts then down to her soft stomach and further to her thick quivering thighs that threaten to soficate him as they keep trying to close from anticipation. He helps slide off her wet panties then goes back and licks a line through her plump folds and has her whimpering in seconds. One of her hands kneads her sensitive breast and the other hands fingers wove into his messy unravelled hair. Vash moans into her quivering pussy when feels her grind onto his face and pull his hair. Tweaking her nipple in pleasure and hes quick to suck and circle his tongue firmly on her aching clit while fingers prods her sopping entrance making her cry out in ecstasy.

"Mhm! Vash you're gonna make me cum I'm gonna come on your tongue!" Her sentence cuts off with a moan as his tongue wiggles inside as he rubs slow circles on her clit. Moaning into her feeling her tighten and spasm on his tongue. His skilled fingers speeding up sending her over the edge, when he pulls away he licks his lips and fingers clean.

"Your taste is such a turn on." He groans wantonly and kisses her making her taste herself on his tongue. The taboo taste fueling her even more while their tongues danced together. He pulls out his cock, throbbing and aching for attention rubbing it over her sensitive clit and through her weeping plump folds. He watches in awe as his head circles her clit collecting her sticky juices earning a whine and a moan from the impatient girl.

"Stop teasing Vash! Just make me feel good already... " the last part is a shy whisper.

"All you had to do was ask (Y/n)." He tells her softly as he fills her inch by inch teasing her. He moans at the sensation of being trapped in her soaked velvet walls. Her soft doughy legs and ass press against him since he's in by the hilt. When he bottoms out and pushes back in he gets lost in the sensation dipping his fingers into her pillowy hips, shutting his eyes while hes frozen in pleasure feeling her walls squeezing around him.

"Vash!" She gasps out a maon. Gripping in his shoulders. "Vash, go faster fuck me faster!" She begs and he obliges to her whines by thrusting his cock faster trying to hear her crys over his own. Lewd squelching and skin slapping echos along with pleasred breathes and whimpers. His fingers bruise her thighs and hips while hitting all the right delicious places to make her cum around him.

"You feel so good (Y/n). Your body drives me crazy!" He stopping his hips, grinding into her pulsating entrance and she replys with whimpers feeling his pelvis grind onto her clit. The sight so erotic as she watches it. His body presses againts hers and he can feel soft breast push againts his chest making his mind a fog. Her whole body shakes with each thrust he gives her and he watches it with admiration loving the the feeling of her. He bottoms out one last time before he feels her walls grip onto his cock tightly. Milking him crying out with constant moans while holding onto him tight. Staring at eachother with lidded eyes and pleasure. Vashes hips don't stop in the slightest while he catches his own orgasm holding her lovingly, kissing her cheek and lips giving her soft praises.

He falls into between her full breast trying to catch his breath and she giggles petting his head. Her head spins and the afterglow is just as amazing as the orgasm. When he pulls out they both whine and she could've sworn she heard him curse under his breath. They lay together sweetly as she traces his scars on his back humming and he snuggles into her feeling like he just won the jack pot.

"I care about you alot, (Y/n) I don't wanna share you with anyone. You're my girl okay? The thought of you in someone else's arms really hurts." He expresses looking like a sad puppy.

(Y/n) smiles softly and nods while her heart swells. "Oh Vash of course, I love you too." His eyes light up once more and he catches her plump lips with so much tenderness behind it she's ready to receive more of his love.


End file.
